A New Case
by The Girl from Badlands
Summary: It's been 7 months since Tully first joined Sherlock Holmes and John Watson on crime solving adventures and she's having the best time! But as Tully gets closer to her romantic interest in Sherlock, a new case opens up that leaves fans to think twice about going to underground band concerts. And why is Sherlock being overwhelmed by these feelings...For Tully? Sequel to 'The Fox'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to 'A New Case'...I am so bad at titles it's not funny. Anyways, if you haven't yet read The Fox, this is a sequel, so you'll find The Fox on my profile. Anyway, this first chapter is descriptive of the dead body so if you don't like blood and stuff just skip paragraph 5. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

><p>A normal night in London city was usually not to happen. This night, in particular, would be a most horrifying experience for some people. It was a Friday, and an underground Music Festival was being held for underground bands whose careers hadn't set off yet. Despite this, making a special appearance was the famous punk band 'Death Over Clouds, The Orphans Rage'. Most people remarked that it was a long, ridiculous name that a large amount of 15, 16, 17 and 18 year olds loved to scream with the top of their lungs.<p>

A particular amount of the teenagers going to the concert had brought their phones to record the moments where their favourite bands came on the stage.

The floodlights filling the venue dimmed and to start off the show was of course Death Over Clouds, The Orphans Rage. The drummer of the band, Andrew Wilburs, flicked his black-dyed-shoulder-length hair before quickly putting on a ninja like bandana.

The Bassist, Colin King, smiled and approached the microphone, "Ladies and Gents, if you would direct your attention to the centre of the stage," he announced, taking a step back. The lead singer came down on a wire around his waist. But something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The crowd screamed in horror, and so did Colin and Andrew.

The lead singer, Daniel Crest, was massacred in pieces, held together by string. His bloody band clothes hung on his skeleton in pieces and his skeleton was covered in blood, his skull cracked at the head. There was a cardboard sign he held that said but 2 words, "My lesson."

* * *

><p>It was 9:23, and Sherlock was sitting in his lab looking through his microscope yet again, until the phone rang. Tully, now a regular and welcomed visitor to 221B, picked it up as John flipped through another page in his book.<p>

"Hello?" she asked. DI Lestrade's voice crackled on the other end, "Tully, we need to talk to Sherlock, there's been another murder-"

"What happened?" She asked, concerned but excited at the same time.

"His personality has rubbed off on you a bit, Tully."

"I'm aware." She smiled, "I'll get him." She walked into the lab and tapped Sherlock on the shoulder. He turned to her, "Yes?"

"There's been another murder," she said, slightly giddy. He smiled and took the phone from her outstretched hand. He spoke through the phone, "Yes?"

"Ah, Sherlock. The front man and guitarist for this punk band has been killed. We...Need you." He said reluctantly. Sherlock smiled, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Address?"

Lestrade gave Sherlock the address and they hung up the phone on each other. Sherlock grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and put it on, turning up the collar. He then quickly put his scarf around his neck and spoke, "There has been a murder. The murder of a famous punk band member. The fans will be so terribly saddened...Oh well." He said. Tully smiled and put on her black hoodie and arm warmers, while John just chucked his sweater overtop. They all tromped out the door and caught a cab, going to the address Lestrade had given them.

The cab pulled up at the venue and they walked inside. It was like a club of sorts, but right now it didn't have such a 'club' feel. When the trio had first arrived they had seen a hoard of teenagers crying and screaming to be let in. They only let the trio in. They all looked up onto the stage to see the slaughtered remains of Daniel Crest with the sign still around his neck.

"John, look at the where Daniel is standing and see if there is anything suspicious. Tully, we'll go up into the fly system of the stage." Sherlock said. Tully nodded and followed him backstage and up a ladder. The fly system was an area above the stage where the crew usually hung lighting and other things where they could move it safely. This particular Fly had a walking ramp for easier use, and where artist could 'fly' in from wires. Sherlock spotted the area where he wires for Daniel's waist were and walked to them, Tully following close behind. Sherlock bent over and noticed a knife, bloody. He smiled and handed it to Tully.

Tully placed the knife on a bench next to her and she looked down at the skeleton. Daniel had a crack in his skull, "That makes no sense."

"What makes no sense?" he asked. He looked where she was looking and placed his hand on hers. Tully blushed, "Sherlock?"

"Yes?" He asked. She pointed at his hand and he took it away, "Sorry." He apologized. She blushed, "It's fine. Anyway," she said. Sherlock blushed a little when she wasn't looking and quickly thought to himself _That was...Nice._

"See the crack in the skull? That's what makes no sense. Bone is very hard to crack just by stabbing it, and he couldn't have fallen while bike riding or something. I'll sneak down and borrow a bone to analyse, he might be calcium deficient." She remarked. "I'll also analyse the blood on the knife and Daniel's blood to see of they match up."

"Very good, Tully." Sherlock told her. He smiled as she scampered off and clambered down the ladder, and he followed, carrying the knife. As he got to the ground he saw Lestrade coming over to Tully as she carefully picked out a finger bone.

"Tully, what are you doing?" He asked. She turned to him, "I'm going to analyse this bone."

He spoke, "They do that at the lab, already."

"But they take forever!" she told him. She sealed the bone in a plastic bag and carefully put it in her pocket. She smiled and walked back to Sherlock, "Got the bone. Can you deduct anything?" she asked.

He nodded and walked over to Daniel's body, "The blood on this knife is fresh, just starting to dry, but the body has been dead for a few hours because of the look of his body. The murderer must've snuck up into the fly system with a dead Daniel. The stabbing was butchered so this person was unexperienced with a knife. So this means: The murderer had known Daniel personally but had loathed Daniel." Sherlock deducted.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 1! To all the Whovians out there, did you notice the capital letters of the band's name? A little nod to you guys from a fellow Whovian. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of A New Case! Hope you all enjoy! Remember, I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

><p>Tully had taken the knife, the bone and a sample of Daniel's blood in a vile home with her. She had already tested the bone, which showed a calcium deficiency. Tully was now testing the blood in a corner of her apartment she'd converted to a lab. It was late in the evening and only a few hours away from Saturday.<p>

"That's it, hurry up." She urged. She soon got the results and widened her eyes. Daniel's blood was a mix of his and another's. And the blood on the knife was the blood Daniel's was mixed with. _But whose blood is this? _She thought. She sighed and wrote down her findings in a notebook before heading out the door and downstairs to 221B.

Tully knocked on the door, and for once Sherlock answered it. "Hello, Tully." He greeted. She smiled, "Hi, Sherlock. I wrote down my findings." She said as Sherlock invited her into his apartment. She ripped the page out of her notebook and gave it to Sherlock and spoke, "I was right, the bones were calcium deficient; therefore, very brittle. That's why the skull cracked. I suspect it may have been bumped against a hard surface. As for the blood, the blood found on the knife was different to Daniel's. Also, that blood was mixed with Daniel's. I have a record of his blood because he was arrested for drunk driving." She explained. Sherlock read through her notes and nodded, "This was much quicker than those imbeciles would've figured it out." He told her. She nodded, "I try."

"Now, the police are probably interviewing the people who attended the concert, but that's useless. 300 people attended, and an approximate of only 3 people would have any clue to the murder. I could deduct the people who knew something easily." Sherlock boasted.

"I overheard Lestrade would interview the attendees at the station tomorrow at 10:00." Tully told him.

"Brilliant. We can go down there tomorrow and see who might have some clues. But you'd best get some rest, we'll have a big day tomorrow." He told her.

Tully nodded and stifled a yawn, holding her hand over her mouth, "Alright. Good night, Sherlock." She smiled and walked out of his apartment. His heart beat a little faster than usual, and he scolded himself.

_Stop it, would you?_ He asked of himself. He shook his head and went to his room. "All these useless _feelings_ for her are nothing but a human's yearning for a partner. I do not like her, it is just nature." He told himself, getting into bed after getting ready to fall into slumber.

_Sherlock knocked on the door of 221A and saw Tully open it. A shaft of sunlight reflected off her sandy blonde hair and she smiled. "Hi, Sherlock." She greeted; her voice like that of an angel. _

_The consulting detective smiled back, "Hello, my angel." He said. He raised up a white rose and held it out to her, "This is for you." He told her. She blushed and took the rose and smelt it, the sweet fragrance filling her lungs. She looked back to him and planted a gentle kiss on Sherlock's lips, hugging him. Sherlock smiled and thought to himself _I enjoy this. Just being in her company_. She let him inside and they sat on the couch. Sherlock held his angel in his arms._

Sherlock sat up, awake. Was this a sign? _Of course it isn't_. He told himself. But he talked quietly to himself, "I can't possibly _like_ her, can I? As much as my logic hates it, that hug was lovely. And her kiss."

Her lips had been so gentle against his. He smiled, "She's so sweet." As much as he hated to say, he'd enjoyed that dream. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't. A bout of loneliness hit him in the gut and he frowned, "I must bottle up my feelings at once." He told himself, falling back asleep. But his thoughts kept wandering back to Tully. How much she meant to him. All those handfuls of moments they had shared, how intelligent she was, how she shared his interests. He remembered to a crime they were investigating a month ago.

_It was pitch black. The warehouse only had a few lights on here in there, but besides that, all was dark; just like the waters the criminal had murdered the people with. Armed with a knife this time instead of his dealy cockail, he was definitely dangerous. Loud music was blaring, and clusters of teenagers were setting off disco lights. Yes, there was a warehouse party and a murderer was on the loose. Sherlock, John and Tully were all over the place, looking for the murderer. Sherlock was looking down one of the dark corridors, finding nothing. _

_A few silent moments passed and he soon heard a gunshot. The crowd went into a panic and his mind darted to his companions John and Tully. He soon heard Tully calling for him, "Sherlock!"_

"_Tully? Tully!" He called into the dark. Soon, a figure bounded into him and attacked him with a hug. He identified the figure as Tully._

"_Sherlock!" Tully cried, a few tears streaming down her face. "Tully, what happened?" Sherlock asked her. She looked into his eyes and he could make them out slightly. "Jack found me and he wanted me to join him and when I said 'no' he kicked me to the ground and held a gun to my head!" she cried. Sherlock hugged her back, trying to calm her. "What happened to him? I heard a gunshot."_

"_He shot it, but I had rolled out of the way in time. It rebounded and hit him in the stomach." She told him. "I know it's stupid to cry over this, but I was so petrified!" she cried. _

"_Well then don't worry. You're safe now, you're OK." He told her, stroking her hair. Caring for people would never be an advantage, but he cared for Tully. Seeing her like this made Sherlock worried about her. She rested her head against his chest and without hesitating, he planted a small kiss on her forehead, "You'll be fine."_

Sherlock smiled, _I can't bury my feelings. I'll accept_ _them instead_. He thought to himself and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading and please review! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome to Chapter 3! As promised, this chapter will be longer than the last. Anyways, enjoy! I don't own Sherlock!**

Tully awoke and got dressed for the day, running out of her apartment and locking the door. She bounded downstairs to 221B, a crisp autumn air filling the building. Tully loved it in London. It was much colder than blistering hot Australia, and it was a great change.

The detective knocked on the door of 221B and waited for an answer. Moments passed and Sherlock answered it, "Hello, Tully."

"Good morning, Sherlock." She smiled, "Good to see you're ready." She remarked. John walked out from behind Sherlock and greeted Tully, "Morning, Tully."

"Good morning, John." Tully grinned.

"Let's go." Sherlock said, striding out the doorway. They caught a cab to the station and in the lobby was a large crowd of teenagers, some still standing outside, police making sure they didn't run. Sherlock looked around; most of the people seemed pretty calm. One girl wiped her sweaty hands against her shirt, and Sherlock nudged Tully and John. They looked to him and he slightly pointed to her. John nodded and went over to her. Sherlock spotted a guy tugging on his lip piercing and he pointed him out to Tully. Tully went over to him and Sherlock went to a young girl, about 15, who was nervously looking around. He went over to her, "Hello, you're going to be interviewed now." He told her, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. She gulped down her fear, Tully and John following with their people.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was questioning the girl, "So, you obviously saw something. Or heard something."<p>

"Well, I'm a big fan of C-Colin King, I thought if I snuck backstage I could sneak into their dressing room and find some things of his." She admitted shyly, "But when I went out the back someone pushed past me quite rudely. He was clad in black, with a mask from New Orleans. The band and all of their close friends have one, and they're all the same." She explained.

"Alright. Thank you, Shelly." He said.

"Can I go?" she asked. He nodded and as she left, Sherlock said to himself, "If I were Colin, I'd get a restraining order."

Tully and John walked into the room Sherlock was in, "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Tully shook her head, "The guy was nervous because he had an unpaid parking ticket."

"I had a feeling about that. I should've listened to myself." Sherlock muttered. He looked to John, "Did you find anything, John?"

"I found out Daniel had been arrested for having a large amount of drugs in his home about 3 weeks ago. The message 'My Lesson' was the title of his next song, it was hinted that it was about his arrest."

"That explains the message. The murderer must've had some connection with the drug incident. We have to talk to Colin King and Andrew Wilburs." Sherlock thought aloud.

* * *

><p>Colin sat bolt upright in his chair, drinking a can of soda while Andrew was lounging around like a slob. Sherlock, John and Tully were sitting on a sofa opposite them at the band members' shared home. Andrew flicked his hair out of his eyes and Sherlock continued, "So, Daniel took drugs,"<p>

"Yeah, weed. Frequently" Colin said, putting down his drink. Andrew snorted, "He was an idiot."

"A drinker as well?" Sherlock asked. Colin shook his head, "He said it killed his brain."

"Hypocrite." Andrew hissed. Soon, grabbing out a bag of jelly babies from his pocket. "Anyone want a jelly baby?" he asked. They shook their heads and he shrugged, grabbing a handful and shoving them in his mouth.

"Did he stop doing drugs after he got arrested?" John asked.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Colin said. "We considered breaking up the band because of his problem, but we didn't want to upset our fans." He explained.

Andrew spoke up, "I'm glad he's gone in all honesty." Colin turned to him, "Andrew! That's a terrible thing to say! He was like a brother!"

"Yeah, a rude, drug addicted, overconfident excuse of a brother!" Andrew huffed. "I was never fond of Daniel, really. He was fine when we started, but fame got to his head." Andrew continued.

Sherlock nodded and stood, "Thank you for your time, gentlemen." He called over his shoulder, walking out the door. John and Tully quickly followed, closing the door behind them.

"Do you think it's Andrew?" Tully asked, catching up with Sherlock.

"I have reason to question him further, but for now I wouldn't consider him Daniel's murderer. He was honest, I could see it. Just because someone hates a person doesn't mean they'll murder them." Sherlock told her. Tully nodded and kept following, John soon catching up.

"What now?" He asked. Sherlock turned to him, "Well, tomorrow, we must question Andrew. And we must also find out the bands' close friends."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, and Sherlock, along with John and Tully, were about to question Andrew Wilburs. They all walked into the questioning room and Andrew was sitting there, feet up on the table, chair leaned back and munching on more jelly babies.<p>

"Why am I here?" He asked, mouth still full of jelly babies. His saliva watered out of his mouth as John spoke up, "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." He told Andrew. The drummer shrugged and swallowed in one whole heap. The trio cringed at the disgusting nature of him.

"Anyway, watcha need me for?" He questioned.

"More questioning." Sherlock said.

"I'm not budging. Go talk to Colin when he's had a few drinks." He told them stubbornly.

"No, we need answers from you." John told him. Andrew sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

"When did you last see Daniel?" Sherlock asked.

"About 3 hours before the show." He answered.

"What were you doing?" Tully asked.

"We ran over the songs just to refresh our minds since the practice we'd had a few hours ago. Colin was with us, but he was on high alert for fans, since he's the fan favourite."

"Had Daniel said anything to you?" John questioned.

"Yeah, he said he had a feeling it'd be a good show. That was the first time in ages that I felt like his friend again. But it only lasted for about a second. Then he picked up a bottle of my whiskey and took a swig, said he needed it."

"But Colin said he didn't drink." Tully remembered.

"Yeah, he didn't, until then." Andrew said, throwing a jelly baby into his mouth.

"You said you were glad he was gone." Sherlock reminded him.

"Yeah, I kind of am. But I miss him as well. I miss the old Daniel Crest, the non-drug-addicted Daniel." He said.

"Would you consider killing him?" John asked.

"No! I may have hated him, but I always held hope that he'd change. I'd never murder him, even if I was offered all the jelly babies in the world."

The trio stood, "One last thing," Sherlock said.

"Ya?" Andrew asked, standing and shoving his bag of jelly babies in his pocket.

"Who were the bands' close friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That was the end of Chapter 3! Don't expect Chapter 4 too soon but I'll get it done ASAP. Please review and thanks for reading! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi and welcome to Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the lovely reviews, kamelion and random guest! I'll keep what you said in mind! Anyways, here is the hopefully good Chapter 4! Don't expect the next chapter to come quickly; I'm getting wrapped up in school stuff. I don't own Sherlock! P.S, did you get the Doctor Who reference in the last chapter? **

The cab pulled up at 221B and the trio tromped out, going into Sherlock's apartment. Sherlock pulled up his laptop and turned it on, "John, look up where Cory Kellin and Lily Graves live, Tully, look up where Kurt Jones and Jasper Minks live." Sherlock told them. They nodded and John went to the phone book, while Tully rushed upstairs to get her laptop.

Meanwhile, Sherlock looked up the profiles of each of the band's close friends on the web. First up, Lily Graves, a tall, bespectacled friend of the band who usually helped write songs and direct music videos. She had long, dyed black hair and purple streaks.

Apparently, she was shy but very imaginative. Sherlock deduced she couldn't hold in guilt in for long with her personality and stopped his thoughts about her being the murderer. Next was Kurt Jones. Kurt had a muscular build, but ghostly pale skin and usually wore dark clothes. In an interview, Andrew had let slip that he was a bit of a brute. The band stuck to Kurt because he provided remixing skills. Kurt, even though a brute, was loyal and truthful.

Jasper Minks. She was the graceful yet manipulative girlfriend – or now ex, rather – of Daniel. She was 5'4 and had tanned skin. An American who moved to the UK to broaden her knowledge of punk music – as the UK was regarded as the heart of punk – and ended up meeting Daniel when he had first joined the band. Sherlock took quick caution to Jasper and continued to look through another profile.

Cory Kellin was the unsung member of the band, playing the cello, violin and piano in some songs. Also the band's manager, he liked things to go along like clockwork. One day, Daniel had told Cory that he was 'just a machine, an unimportant member of the band.' Daniel had continued saying that Cory 'Wasn't what the fans appreciated the band for.' After that episode, Cory grew bitter to Daniel.

"Sherlock," John said, walking over, two fingers in each part of the book, "I found them." He said. Sherlock looked to him, "I'll only need Cory's, thank you John." He said. John gave him the part of the book with Cory's address.

Tully walked through the door carrying her laptop. As she walked in, the phone rang. She put down her laptop and answered it, "Hello-oo?" she asked childishly.

"Is Sherlock there?" Andrew asked through the other line quite seriously. Tully straightened up, "Hi, Andrew! I'll get him," she smiled, going over to Sherlock. She gave the phone to him and he spoke into the phone, "Hello Andrew, how did you get my number?" He asked.

"I asked Scotland Yard." He answered, "Now, we're going to hold a funeral for Daniel tomorrow. Colin and I were thinking that maybe you three could come and see the bands' close friends for analysis?" He asked. Sherlock replied, "That would be extremely helpful, actually. Yes, we'll come, what time?"

"11:00, the 'after-party', if you will, starts at 11:25." Andrew answered.

"We'll attend the funeral; it will give us more information." Sherlock answered. He hung up the phone and looked to John and Tully, "We're attending Daniel's funeral tomorrow to help the investigation." He told them. "The bands' close friends will be there. John, you keep an eye on Cory, Tully, you and I will keep an eye on Jasper. John, note everything he does and keep your findings in a mental note." Sherlock told his friend. John nodded, "I will."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the funeral. The trio had arrived a few minutes prior to the funeral. Sherlock and John were both wearing respectful black suits, while Tully was in a black dress, wearing heels, "Ugh, I hate heels." She complained, her feet very sore. Sherlock looked to her, "You wouldn't be used to heels because you're always wearing converse or boots. If I were you, I wouldn't wear them often, they ruin your back." He told her.<p>

"I won't, you can count on that." She answered. They met up with Colin and Andrew, who were standing with Lily Graves, chatting. Andrew looked up and saw the trio, "Hi, Sherlock, John, Tully." He said. Lily looked up and saw the trio. She walked away shyly and Colin looked to them, speaking in a hushed voice, "So, who do you suspect?" He asked.

"We think either Cory or Jasper has been up to something." John answered. Colin nodded, "Why Jasper? She's such a sweet heart." He asked.

"Do not question my choice of suspects." Sherlock told him sternly. Colin raised his hands in defence and walked away, Andrew looked to them, "Well, good luck you guys." He said.

As the funeral started, Sherlock quietly looked around the room, keeping a close eye on Jasper. She sniffled and salty tears fell from her tear-ducts. He rolled his eyes and observed her more closely. By observation, the tears seemed genuine. But he couldn't pick up the little things from so far away. _Genuine or fake?_ He thought to himself.

He then cast a glance to Cory, a concealed ball of brains, sitting on the far end on the room. He had a straight face, no emotion painted across it like paint on an artist's canvas. _Staring off into space. Not very interested, doesn't really care. _Sherlock contemplated.

Soon after the funeral ended, the trio stuck around to see the two main suspects. "I need to see them closer but everyone of these fools goes over to them." Sherlock murmured. Tully pulled out something from her bag and walked over to Jasper closely, her crush watching intently. Tully poked a needle into Jasper's arm and tore it out quickly, the fabric that it had been through was light and didn't need to be thoroughly pulled out. She hid the object behind her back and Jasper snapped her head to Tully as she said, pointing to Andrew, "He told me to do it."

Jasper rolled her eyes, tromping to Andrew. Andrew looked to Tully and she winked, and he hesitantly nodded. The detective walked back to Sherlock, while John had gone to sort the now raging argument between Andrew and Jasper.

"Calm down!" John shouted.

Jasper continued, "You're so immature, you know?"

"Lighten up, will ya? Daniel woulda played that kinda trick anyways." He defended. Jasper did not hesitate at the mention of his name and continued arguing.

Tully held up a needle with Jasper's blood in it, "To see if it matches with the blood that wasn't Daniel's." She smirked. Sherlock stared at her and had a sudden moment of realization. _She's almost as good as me._ He thought, _she's so close!_ His feelings almost leapt out of his mouth but he stopped himself, smiling, "You're brilliant." He told her.

Tully's heart melted. All Tully had ever gotten from Sherlock was that she was 'good.' Now, she was brilliant in his eyes. She'd never been called _that_ before. That meant the world to her as her heart sped faster and faster. Tully was in love.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review and a follow for the next chapter if you enjoy! Anyway, thank you so much to all of you people reading this, it means a lot! So in your favour I'll try to get the next chapter finished soon! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter 5! I finally got this up, so hopefully it will be worth the wait. It's the shortest of the chapters but it focuses on Sherlock and Tully's crushes on each other so yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tully sat at her desk with her equipment testing the blood she'd gotten from Jasper, and was waiting patiently for the results. She looked to her wristwatch that read 9:23 and she yawned, getting up from her chair and going to fix herself a cup of hot coco.<p>

Meanwhile, a sneaky person clad in black with a black mask clambered the walls of 221B on a ladder, trying to reach Tully's windowsill. The figure made it and crept through the open window, slinking onto the floor and to her little lab.

Tully came back to her lab area and saw the figure, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked fiercely of the intruder. The intruder stood and Tully threw her hot coco on the intruder. They wailed as the hot liquid landed on them. The intruder leapt at Tully and she started to punch the intruder.

Sherlock heard the wails of the intruder from upstairs and he became worried. He put down the book he had been reading and crept quietly out of his apartment, trying not to wake John, who was sleeping in the next room. Sherlock grabbed a gun off a table and silently walked upstairs.

Tully was punched in the stomach. She let out a yelp as the intruder threw her equipment on the ground with a shatter. The blood testing machine shattered into pieces and Tully started to curse.

Sherlock busted the door down and ran to the lab. Seeing the consulting detective, the intruder fled for the window. Tully leapt on them and punched them in the face, knocking out a tooth, but the intruder wriggled out from Tully's grip, kicking her in the stomach, and went out the window and down the ladder. Sherlock ran to the window, almost trampling over Tully, and saw the figure run away. He sighed and turned to Tully, kneeling down to her as she sat up, "I'm not going to even bother asking if you're alright because it's quite clear you aren't." He helped her up, "Just, um, walk over here and sit here." He told her, not sure what to do. He sat her down on a couch as she clenched her stomach, "My gosh, they kicked hard." She hissed. He sat next to her and awkwardly side hugged her. Tully looked to him and smiled with a chuckle, "Thanks."

"I hate giving 'hugs' to people, but I'll make an exception if it comforts you." He told her. Her heart melted and Sherlock's heart thumped.

"Well, it seems my equipment has been ruined." She remarked. He pulled away and looked around at all the damaged equipment.

"Now we won't know if it was Jasper." She said as Sherlock got up and walked near the windowsill. He bent down to the ground and looked at a tooth with gum and blood on it. He picked it up and carefully held it, "Tully, lock your window and your door. I have a blood test machine in my apartment." He told her.

"But we don't have-" she started to say before he held up the tooth and she smirked, "Perfect." She said.

While they waited for the blood test machine, the duo talked. Tully started off conversation, "So...How was your day? She asked.

"It was fine, thank you. We're getting closer and closer to the murderer, and I'm 99% positive that it's Jasper. This test will confirm my suspicions." He told her.

"But how do you know it's Jasper's blood? And how do you know it's the same as the one on the knife we found?" She asked.

"When the intruder was leaving, her mask fell off a bit and her eyes and hair seemed very familiar. And I took a copy of the blood from the knife when you were out grocery shopping." He told her. She nodded, "Very smart, Sherlock."

"I know." He said simply.

"I know, too, Sherlock." She told him. She leaned back into the couch they were on, put up her feet and she leaned into him. Sherlock took notice and she realized what she was doing, pulling away, "Sorry." She said. He looked away, "No, its fine." He told her, a small tint of red appearing on his cheeks as she re-leaned into him, smiling and closing her eyes. He took a silent deep breath and cautiously slung a protective arm around her shoulder. She opened her eyes in surprise and then smiled yet again, snuggling closer to him. He looked down to her as she looked to him. They looked into each others' eyes for a while, leaning in closer to each other, their lips only inches apart.

The blood testing machine beeped to signify it had tested the blood and the pair snapped out of their gaze, looking away from one another. Tully leapt up and went to the machine and Sherlock's highly functioning sociopath heart broke in two. He stood and walked to her, wanting just to grab her waist and sweetly kiss her cheek like the happy people did. But he couldn't, and that saddened him.

"It's the same blood." She smiled, turning to him. He smiled and looked into her eyes, "That's great." He told her.

"We can confront Jasper tomorrow, yeah?" she asked.

"Alright." He smiled. "Get some rest, Tully." He advised. She nodded and walked out of the apartment, bidding him good night.

Sherlock stalked off to his room alone after locking the door. His heart ached with a realization: He'd probably never end up with Tully.

_Just to think, 7 months ago I never had these feelings, but now I do. _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope to get the new chapter up ASAP, but anyways, please review! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Finally have the last chapter up! Please enjoy, you guys and thanks for being so patient with this chapter! As always, I do not own Sherlock.**

Blood pumped through Sherlock's veins as he awoke with a start. Getting dressed, he pounded his fist on John's bedroom door, "John, hurry up! We've a murder to solve!" He shouted. He exited his home and went up to Tully's apartment, knocking on the door as she emerged instantly, a wide grin on her face.

"Murder!" She cheered.

"Murder, indeed!" he cheered, a smirk appearing on his face. John called for them from downstairs, "Well let's go, you two!"

Sherlock held out his hand for Tully and she smiled, taking it as they walked down the stairs regally, John rolling his eyes in the process, "Yes, I get that you think you two are such smart-asses, but we have to go." He reminded. Sherlock then hurried down the stairs, dragging Tully behind him, as Tully grabbed John's hands and pulled him along as well.

They all got outside and hailed for a cab. "Did you really have to drag me along?" John asked of the blonde. She turned to him, "Yes. I did."

As the cab ride to Colin and Andrew's home continued, Sherlock stared out the window. John spoke up, "So, Tully, I've actually been meaning to ask you this for a while, but why did you come here from Australia?" He asked of her curiously.

"Well, when I graduated High School, I wanted to be a teacher-"

"Who would want to work with those little brats? Children are idiotic, mindless creatures. Only a small percentage of them are actually capable of a promising future these days." Sherlock piped in. Tully rolled her eyes, she loved the man but he was easy to disagree with.

"Anyway, I realized really the only thing I wanted to teach was science, because I was – and frankly, still am – very bad and easily bored at English and SOSE. I realized my true calling after I had visited my friend's father at the police station for take your child to work day that I had gone to a few years before. Investigating and being a detective sounded so interesting. After a few years back home, I was offered a spot here. And the rest is history." She explained. John nodded, understanding now.

The cab pulled at the band members' home and the trio hopped out after paying the man. Sherlock breathed in the crisp air and walked forward, his friends following. He knocked on the door and heard a crashing noise and a jog of feet. Colin opened the door, "Oh thank God you're here. It's Andrew, he's in the kitchen, I'm sure he's dead!" he panicked. Sherlock pushed past him and ran to the kitchen, John following him while Tully tried to calm Colin down.

Sherlock bent down to the body, looking around. No weapons anywhere. He looked at Andrew as John came in, and the doctor noticed a slight rise and fall in his chest. "Sherlock, he's breathing. Sherlock!" John hissed, bending down to the drummer. "Tully! Call an ambulance! NOW!" he shouted out to her. John applied pressure to his wounds, "Sherlock, help me!" he told the consulting detective. Andrew stirred and coughed up some blood, the thick red substance spilling onto the white tiles. John kept pressure on his wounds, "Who did this to you?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, now's not the time-" John started before Andrew answered roughly, "Jasper!"

Sherlock nodded, he called out, "Tully! Colin!" The duo came to him instantly, "Keep pressure on Andrew's wounds until the ambulance comes, Colin, where does Jasper live?"

Colin gave Sherlock the address and the consulting detective ran out the door, calling for John to come. He caught up as Tully and Colin kept pressure on Andrew's wounds, asking, "What about Tully?" he asked.

"She has to stay here, besides, we haven't finished a case just by ourselves for a while, have we?" Sherlock smirked, hailing a cab to go to Jasper's home.

The duo arrived at the home and Sherlock and John crouched near the front gates out of sight, "Alright, so what's the plan?" John asked.

"She didn't see you for long at the funeral so you go to the door and infiltrate the home." Sherlock looked around, going across the road to an old box, stuffing an object inside. He ran back to John, "You're delivering this...Package." Sherlock told him, passing the box to John.

"This isn't your best day, is it?" John asked.

"From getting that across the road, I think I did well, thank you very much." Sherlock huffed. "If they ask questions, just knock them out. If they don't, knock them out anyway, you still need to get in the house. Once you get in, find Jasper. I'll follow in soon after."

"Fine." John said with a roll of his eyes, going to the door. He knocked on it and a house butler answered, "Who are you?" he asked. John smiled fakely, "Package for Miss Minks."

"Alright, I'll just go get Miss Minks." He said, turning and going to scurry upstairs, but John turned him round and punched him, "Sorry." He muttered as the butler fell to the floor, unconscious. He put the package on the floor and walked in. Sherlock watched eagerly from the distance, entering his mind palace to try and figure out why Jasper had murdered her own boyfriend.

_Sherlock looked around his mind palace, seeing no one currently there. He walked down a corridor and entered the funeral he'd been to, studying Jasper closely. Jasper and Andrew were arguing and John was trying to break it up._

"_Calm down!" John shouted._

_Jasper continued, "You're so immature, you know?"_

"_Lighten up, will ya? Daniel woulda played that kinda trick anyways." Andrew defended. Jasper did not hesitate at the mention of his name and continued arguing. Sherlock stepped closer and watched her expression as she walked away, unbothered. Sherlock watched as her eyes drifted to Colin and softened. _

"_You've got this, Sherlock." A familiar voice sounded. The consulting detective looked around the room frantically. Tully looked over to him from a seat and walked to him, "Jasper didn't like him, did she?"_

"_No. Jasper had feelings for Colin, but something stopped her from dumping Daniel." He said as the room re-winded itself to the moment the trio had approached Colin, Lily and Andrew. Lily walked away shyly, casting an upward glance to Colin as the bassist looked to her, then to the trio._

"_Oh! Oh, I'm brilliant!" Sherlock cheered loudly as his fingers tapped his head. "Lily was in a relationship with Colin, but Jasper likes Colin!"_

Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace and stood, going into the house.

John walked through the empty halls, peeking into every room he passed, looking for Jasper. He heard another pair of footsteps, "Oh thank God, Sherlock, I can't-" John was punched in the face and knocked out. Jasper stood over him, grabbing his arms and dragging him upstairs. She locked him in her closet and then scurried back downstairs to her sitting room, where Lily sat peacefully.

"So, Lily, let me get you some tea." She smiled, then heading to the kitchen and making some tea. Sherlock heard voices and stumbled into the living room, going to Lily, "Alright, listen to me. Jasper has murdered Daniel. Go hide while I take care of this." He told her. Lily nodded and exited briskly. Sherlock sat on the couch in his regular position and Jasper came in, noticing him and dropping the tray with the two cups of tea on it. It shattered on the ground.

"Sherlock." She growled.

"Hello, Jasper. How's the stabbing been going? But you've taken a break from that, you were about to murder Lily by poisoning her tea." He remarked, seeing the tea on the floor, the liquid bleaching the carpet. Sherlock chuckled and shook his head, "Non to bright, are you? And clumsy, considering you also cut yourself while you buchered your own boyfriend." he told her, looking at a gash that crawled up her arm.

"Always wanting something you can't have." Sherlock remarked, standing. Jasper took his hand and twisted it around his back, slamming him into a wall. He kicked at her feet and she fell to the ground. He stood on her hands with his left foot. He pulled out his phone, texting someone.

_Tully, I've caught Jasper._

_Bring handcuffs if convenient, if inconvenient, bring anyway._

_Make haste._

_SH_

"Now," he said, putting his phone in his pocket, "Where is John Watson?" He asked protectively. She looked up at him, "One of my closets." She wriggled out from his feet and kicked him to the ground. The pair continued to fight aggressively, Sherlock ran into the hall and sprinted upstairs. He looked around and opened a closet. A broom fell next to him and he picked it up. Jasper had followed, "A broom? Sherlock, you aren't a witch." She told him.

Sherlock whacked her across the body, and she fell to the ground in pain. She wailed in agony and Sherlock ran to another closet. He opened the door and a limp, unconscious John Watson fell on him.

"John? John!" Sherlock grabbed his shoulders and shook him. The doctor came around, and Sherlock smiled, "Good, you're around."

"Hello to you, too." He said dryly. He stood shakily and looked at Jasper. She stood and John looked to the consulting detective, "Sherlock-"

"Run!" Sherlock told him and turned, running down the hall. He took a left and went down some stairs, "Don't you have a gun on you?" John asked him furiously and out of breath.

Sherlock searched his pockets and growled, "Tully. I lent my gun to her." John sighed and kept running until the duo came to a dead end. Sherlock opened up a window and looked out, calculating 5 ways to escape. "John, we could-"

"Sherlock." John said. Sherlock looked to Jasper, who was holding a dagger. "I highly doubt you could fit through that window, Sherlock." She smirked. Sherlock looked back at the window frame. Too small. He sighed and silently shot himself for that.

"Now I've got you both. Keep my secret safe. You wouldn't want others prying into your personal lives, would you?" Jasper chuckled, walking toward them.

"They'd find us in your home. You'll be arrested." John told her.

"I can go into hiding, can't I? Now, be silent while I finish my job." She smiled wickedly and walked closer, and closer.

Bang.

Jasper clenched her shoulder and fell to the ground. Sherlock and John watched as she fell, and looked up to see a familiar face grasping Sherlock's gun. The consulting detective smiled as she came over, putting the murderer in handcuffs.

"I knew this would come in handy." She smiled, passing the gun to Sherlock.

"Thank you, Tully." He smirked.

**And so Jasper was arrested and they all lived happily ever after! Until IamPinkiePie decided it was time for some feels. The Reichenbach Fall. With whose POV? *Points to Tully* the girl who's in love with him *Points to Sherlock*. **

**I wanna write some MLP fanfiction next, but I just had a radical idea for an Alice in Wonderland fanfic. So Sherlock fanfiction isn't up next, but I've already written the last chapter for TRF. I work in strange ways.**

'**Till the next Sherlock fanfic, love and many, many cupcakes, IamPinkiePie**


	7. Epilogue

**Hi guys! Just decided to write a random epilogue for this because...Just because. Anyways, just also wanted to say that TRF With Tully's POV is now up (finally) so if you like Tully and her adventures with Sherlock and John, check it out. Love and many cupcakes, IamPinkiePie**

* * *

><p><span><em>Sherlock's POV<em>

One bullet. The moment replayed itself in my mind. Jasper inched toward John and I.

Then bang.

Jasper slid to the floor and I looked up to see Tully, smiling with a sudden surge of excitement. I wondered if that was her first time shooting someone. She was a very eager soul. She had told me time and time again how she loved going on cases with us. It was know that I really believed her.

It was early morning. The newspapers would probably be covering this case, and I hoped they would leave me be. I cast a glance to my clock that hung on my bedroom wall. 2:21. I couldn't fall back into slumber, my mind was now occupied and awake. I got out of bed and quietly walked out of my room and to the bathroom.

Piano playing.

I listened to it. It was quiet, but still could be heard. Tully. I turned off the tap I had turned on and sauntered out of 221B and to 221A, the flat above me. I knocked quietly on the door, the sound of my knuckles against the wood echoing throughout the building. The piano stopped and I heard the slight thud of feet before Tully opened the door, looking at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Welcome to the insomniacs club." She greeted, inviting me in. I walked in to her apartment and she sat back at her piano, continuing to play.

"Excuse my rudeness; I just don't like leaving pieces unfinished." She told me as her fingers caressed the keys with each coming note. I listened to the music until she finished, and I watched as she swiveled on her chair to face me. She stood and walked to the chairs, taking a seat across from me.

"So, what's got you up so early?" She asked me.

* * *

><p><span><em>Tully's POV<em>

"I awoke from a dream." He told me.

"Did you try gong back to sleep?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Didn't work."

"I figured. Here, I'll make some tea, alright? Have a chat?" I asked him. He nodded and I went to the kitchen. I hummed a quiet song as I made tea and I walked back to him, giving him a cup.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"Oh, just a song." I told him. That was a stupid response.

"I realize, but what song?" He asked curiously.

"Sweet Emergency. It's a song by Short Stack." I told him.

He took a sip from his tea, before looking back to me, "Sing it."

"Then can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded and I took a breath, before starting.

"Oh sweet emergency, where do I know your face from? This didactic poetry could kill us all." I started. I continued with the rest of the soft song and I finished.

Sherlock smiled softly, "That was nice." He told me. I nodded and we got to talking.

We talked about the cases we had solved, we talked about our shared hate for Anderson, we talked about any topic that came to mind, Sherlock cracking a small grin every now and then. Soon enough the sun was starting to rise. The couch we were sitting on was faced to the window, so we watched. It must've been almost 8:00 now. I hadn't noticed the tie go by. No one was up. Except us.

Well, now just me. Sherlock had lied down and fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before getting up, his sleeping self spreading out his legs. I ran to my room and fetched a blanket, then came back into the living room and drew it over him. I sat on the ground and watched for about a second as he slept, before I placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, Sherlock." I told him, before getting up and going to my own bed.


End file.
